El Camino de La Venganza :Muerte y Dolor:
by Malliane
Summary: ¿Por qué Rabastan Lestrange torturó a Alice y Frank Longbottom? Por amor al Dark Lord, pero... ¿sólo a él? Segundo capítulo: descripción del Cruciatus, y la famosa tortura. Poder
1. Default Chapter

Aiya a todos, queridos lectores. Este es mi primer fic del tipo, así que espero comentarios para ver qué tal ha salido.  
  
¿Les pareció muy rebuscada? ¿Degradación de personaje 'bueno'? ¿No les gustó? Allá ustedes, no se molesten en poner flames, porque si no es una crítica constructiva, me entra por un oído y me sale por el otro (en sentido figurado, ¿no?)  
  
Este fic va dedicado a Deimos (sep, la chica del cine... creo que tenemos que cambiar de identificación...), que a pesar de no ser slash, espero que te guste, muchacha alma gemela / hermanita perdida de Malliane. ¡Besos!  
  
POR QUÉ RABASTAN LESTRANGE TORTURÓ A FRANK Y ALICE LONGBOTTOM  
  
-¡Rabastan! ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Rabastan!- una muchacha rubia vestida de negro lloraba en los brazos fuertes de aquel auror, Frank Longbottom. Su rostro, pálido como la luna, suplicaba que se aproximase a ella y le sonriera, le dijera que todo estaba bien.  
  
Rabastan intentó en vano soltarse de las ataduras mágicas que lo apresaban. Tan sólo podía servir de espectador ante aquella macabra escena, ante esa sonrisa torcida y ante la mirada de horror de la única mujer a la una vez había amado.  
  
El captor, de unos 28 años, sostenía a la joven con una mano, mientras con la otra quitaba con un dejo de furia la túnica negra del tembloroso y desesperado cuerpo. Sus ojos, una vez calmos y esperanzadores, brillaban como inyectados en sangre, con la excitación corriendo por cada centímetro de su piel, su mente ardiendo con el deseo del cuerpo, la mirada, el sudor de la muchacha que tenía enfrente de él.  
  
-¡Suéltala! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjala ir! Por fa...- sus ojos suplicantes se cerraron en una mezcla de furia y resignación al encontrarse con la mirada de Frank. No terminaría con lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Cuando toda la ropa estuvo fuera de ella, el auror besó con furia los pechos jóvenes, hiriendo, mordiendo, golpeando cada parte suave y deseable que pudiera tener. Miraba directo a sus ojos horrorizados, mientras le hacía el amor con violencia y deseo, mientras castigaba su cuerpo con el suyo, disfrutando la sangre que se drenaba de aquella fuente de placer. Ya no era las pequeñas hebras que salían de sus muñecas, o de su hombro, de su boca. Ahora el rojo oscuro y mortal manaba de sus pechos, de su cuello, de su cabeza, de su vientre, su sexo... y su mirada seguía siendo de terror, de súplica, de odio...  
  
Rabastan no podía sino ver ese rostro una vez sonriente llorar y gritar, estando en esa agonía que ni siquiera el Cruciatus podría lograr jamás. No podía sino ver aquella mirada que en tantos momentos había sido fría, pero también alegre, ahora llena de pavor, dolor, inocencia...  
  
Intentó liberarse, gritar, intentó llorar. Intentó no mirar cómo su esposa era violada, mutilada y asesinada por aquel al que consideraban el 'bueno'. Y todo quedaría en esa habitación. ¿Quién escucharía a un mortífago? ¿Quién atendería el caso en que uno de los mejores aurors, integrante de la Orden del Fénix había abusado de una muchacha de 20 años, además de death eater?  
  
Mientras todas esas imágenes pasaban por la mirada de Rabastan y de Alice, Frank tomaba una daga y recorría el cuerpo de la muchacha bañado en su propia sangre, hundiéndola en la carne, en el alma. Abriendo un hueco en el corazón de cada una de las personas que allí estaban, vaciándolas de una parte de ellas.  
  
Y así como empezó, concluyó. Concluyó junto con el hechizo que torturaba a Rabastan, que le ataba al sufrimiento.  
  
-Aquí tienes a tu chica, Lestrange, puedes quedártela.  
  
-No... no me vas a matar. Mátame. Llévame a Azkaban...  
  
-No seas idiota, muchacho.  
  
-Eres un hijo de puta, la mataste. ¡¡¡¡LA MATASTE!!!!  
  
-¿Quieres tu varilla, Lestrange? ¿Quieres matarme? No lo harás, no lo harás como hiciste con tanta gente inocente. ¡No lo harás, entiendes! Pero está claro que esa puta no podrá nunca...  
  
-¡Cállate!- Rabastan saltó hacia Frank y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro pálido y desencajado. Lo hirió, lo torturó con sus puños tratando de deshacerse de toda su furia, hasta que las luces del alba se hicieran presente, y con ellos la tan 'alabada' Orden del Fénix (NdM/ Malliane tratando de ocultar su subjetivismo... ¬¬u)  
  
El muchacho tomó el cuerpo desnudo casi irreconocible de quien una vez fue su esposa, y lo cargó hasta un claro, donde pudo aparecerse en la mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
-Lucius... ¡LUCIUS! ¡Jodido aristócrata, ven aquí!-el aludido apareció en los jardines con sólo una sábana de seda negra tapando parte de su pecho y entrepierna. Su mirada amenazadora se tornó sorprendida y preocupada al ver el cuerpo de su hermana en brazos de Rabastan.  
  
-¡¿Qué le hiciste, hijo de puta?! ¡Dámela!  
  
-Yo no le hice nada... fue...- Rabastan se sentó en el húmedo suelo y le entregó el cuerpo de Alice a Lucius.- un jodido Auror, Frank Longbottom.  
  
Con suma cautela, recorrió todo el cuerpo de su hermana, con los ojos entrecerrados y oliendo cada parte. Con un breve movimiento de su varilla, la muchacha quedó tan limpia como una muñeca de porcelana. Frágil y hermosa, como una muñeca de porcelana.  
  
-Fue violada...Alice... pequeña. ¡¿Cómo dejaste que eso sucediera?! ¡Eres un niño inútil! ¡Ahora tendremos que esconder el cuerpo, deshacernos de él!  
  
-Pero... Lucius, yo no pude ha...  
  
-Muchacho, acompáñame al lago, lleva a Alice.- el rubio se incorporó y comenzó a caminar hacia un claro que se divisaba a lo lejos.  
  
-¡¿Qué... no le harás eso a tu hermana... no a Alice...  
  
-Es una Malfoy. No podemos decir que una integrante de la familia Malfoy fue violada y asesinada, Rabastan.  
  
-¡Es tu hermana!- en ese momento, Lucius tomó su varilla y apuntó al muchacho con una intensa cara de fastidio.  
  
-Mejor te callas o juro por mí mismo que te desfiguraré tu hermosa cara. Crucio.- Rabastan comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo con los ojos en blanco, el sudor recorriendo su rostro horrorizado, sintiendo una invasión en cada parte de su cuerpo. Lucius subió su varilla hasta quedar ésta a la altura de su rostro, observándola con orgullo.- Disculpa, sólo descargaba tensiones. Como decía, cierra tu boquita, y prepara una fosa digna de tu esposa. Ahora. Te dejo mi... varilla, espera aquí mientras busco algunas cosas que...-Lucius arqueó una ceja con sutileza.- servirán.  
  
Rabastan obedeció la orden con desgano, mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, sus manos dirigiendo una varilla omnipotente como su dueño, faltas de vida, de la inspiración de un digno Lestrange como lo era él.  
  
El rubio volvió 15 minutos después, ya vestido con sus exquisitas túnicas. Tenía el rostro serio, pero una mueca extraña rondaba por sus ojos.  
  
-¿Ya terminaste? Perfecto, coloca a Alice allí. ¿Debo repetirlo?  
  
Rabastan obedeció la orden con manos temblorosas y sudadas. Estaba enterrando definitivamente a su mujer, a su esposa, a Alice Malfoy. Se acercó al rostro inmaculado de la muchacha, y mientras besaba su frente, y luego sus labios fríos, murmuró:  
  
-Te extrañaré... adiós.  
  
-Apártate. Mejor vete de aquí un rato, vuelve en 10 minutos, niño.  
  
En silencio, refugiado en un pequeño claro cercano al lago, puedo oír los sollozos ahogados del futuro cabecilla de la respetada y temida dinastía Malfoy. Oía su llanto y sus palabras suaves, mientras ahogaba las suyas, mientras intentaba apagar ese sentimiento que lo embargaba: vacío. El dolor de Lucius era colmado pronto por el de Rabastan. Los llantos acoplados por los de Rabastan. Y el vacío de ambos, embriagado por la belleza del objeto de los deseos de ambos.  
  
Cuando el joven Lestrange hubo vuelto, Lucius reposaba en una piedra cercana al cuerpo de su hermana. La muchacha resplandecía en una trémula luz blanca, investida en sedas y otras hermosas telas de color perla. En sus cabellos rubios reposaba una elaborada corona de azahares, y completando aquella escena tan bella e irreal, una extraña sonrisa en la boca de Alice. Alrededor de la joven Malfoy, unos objetos que parecían haberle pertenecido las custodiaban.  
  
-Vela por última vez, niño.- dijo con sorna Lucius.  
  
"Es un gran actor"- no pudo evitar pensar Rabastan.  
  
Luego de unos 5 minutos en silencio, el rubio cubrió mágicamente el cuerpo de Alice, con una imagen que asemejaba exactamente al paisaje del lago.  
  
-Dormirás aquí ésta noche. Vamos a la mansión.  
  
-Está... está bien.- siguió a Lucius en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación.- ¿Dónde se supone que dormiré?  
  
-Eres un muchacho molesto, Rabastan. Ve a la habitación contigua a la mía. Te quiero fuera de Malfoy Manor mañana. Ni padre ni madre han de enterarse de lo de Alice, al menos no ahora.  
  
Sin decir más, entró a su cuarto dando un sonoro portazo. El moreno fue hacia su 'habitación' quedamente mientras jugaba con sus pulgares. Todo estaba adornado en tres colores: verde, negro y plateado. "Predecibles", pensó Rabastan. Una gran cama se extendía imponente a la derecha, custodiada por dos mesas de noche, hechas en ébano.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, y no pudo evitar emitir un sollozo. Su mirada perdida expresaba todo lo que no podría decir jamás. Por ser un mago. Por ser un sangrepura. Por ser un mortífago. Por ser un Lestrange.  
  
Pero ahora, con su mente un poco más clara, sólo una palabra rondaba con su mente, por su corazón, sus labios...  
  
-Venganza...  
  
OK, OK, no sé por qué Luzbel amo el personaje, puesto que sólo ha sido nombrado dos veces en todos los libros (o hasta el quinto). No me maten, por favor, que yo no digo nada a las que les gusta Ron (Malliane se contiene las náuseas mientras recibe montones de tomatazos)  
  
Éste fic me ha tomado MUCHO tiempo, y he puesto gran esfuerzo en él, así que me encantaría que me dejaran un review comentando qué les ha parecido ^^. Desde ya muchas gracias, queridos lectores. Si quieren segundo capítulo, pues, saben lo que deben hacer. 


	2. Crucio

****

EL CAMINO DE LA VENGANZA - MUERTE Y DOLOR- (Capítulo Dos - Porque un mortífago ama-)

-Venganza...- dulce y clara. Diáfana y despótica. ¿Era acaso justo depender de una sencilla palabra para sobrevivir? ¿Era acaso justo que una vida pendiera de esa promesa hacia un frío lecho escondido en ese extraño lugar llamado alma? ¿O una promesa hacia aquella conciencia propia? ¿Justicia era esa? ¿Justicia era ver a aquel asesino suelto, siendo alabado por sus honores y logros? Suena irónico que un mortífago llame asesino a alguien - quien sea -; pero, ¿no era acaso peor un asesino que se niega como tal? ¿No es peor un asesino que 'protege' a la comunidad, que aquel asesino que 'atenta' contra ella? 

-Niño...- en el umbral la figura recortada de un altivo y desolado hombre hacia gala de su fineza con una copa de vino en su mano derecha.

-No me digas niño, Lucius... yo no soy...

-¡¡NO SUPISTE DEFENDER A TU ESPOSA COMO UN HOMBRE!! ¡¡NO LA SUPISTE DEFENDER NI COMO HOMBRE, NI COMO MAGO, NI COMO UN APESTOSO Y DÉBIL NIÑO, RABASTAN!! ¡¡ME QUITASTE A ALICE, RABASTAN!!- el rojo del delicado vino esparcida cual sangre luego de un asesinato. Cual sangre luego de su asesinato.

-Lucius... yo no te la quité... yo no la maté... Lucius, yo no, yo no... Lucius...- ver aquella frágil pero a la vez retórica imagen no podía sino sonreir en una sutil mezcla de dolor, placer y, por qué no, afecto. No, porque un Malfoy no amaba. Una Malfoy no **debía **amar.

-¿Llorarás ahora, Rabastan? ¿Llorarás? ¿Te revolcarás sobre tu lecho, cerdo traidor? ¿O admirarás la trémula y pálida imagen de quien una vez fue tu mujer, fría y cálida? ¿Admirarás esa belleza que fue toda para ti? ¡¡¿¿Amarás cada parte del cuerpo que te pertenecía a ti, y sólo a ti??!! ¡¡Pues deberías hacerlo!! ¡¡Deberías amarla como yo lo hice!! ¡¡Darle todo el amor que no pude darle sólo por ser su...!!

-...hermano? Lucius, ¿te enamoraste de Alice?- su voz, un suave murmullo, tría consigo una trémula nota acusadora, como perforando el corazón del heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy; como si ese susurro hubiese sido mil veces más doloroso que si lo hubiesen gritado a viva voz. Porque era verdad, y nunca podría mentirle a alguien tan parecido a él. Aunque costase admitirlo, Lucius Malfoy y Rabastan Lestrange sentían lo mismo, pensaban lo mismo, amaban... porque un mortífago sí ama. Aunque el orgullo prevalezca sobre el amor, un mortífago ama.

El aristocrático rubio cerró los ojos en un vano intento de acallar el rugido feroz de su corazón. En vano intento de abandonarse a su lujosa vida. En vano intento de ser él. Y de nuevo aquel dolor. 

Dolor que carcome la piel, que destroza el alma a cada instante; dolor que recuerda tus lealtades; frío y delirante dolor, excitante y funesto. El dolor de una marca de vida. El dolor de una marca que los sellaba como suyos. Suyos, y de nadie más. Corrompiendo y quebrando el ser, encerrado en una jaula de cristal; tan propio y ajeno. Como el Dark Lord. Como Alice.

-Es hora de irnos. Está enojado.

****

-Vamos.- era sinceramente sorprendente la capacidad de dominio que tenía Lord Voldemort sobre sus siervos, aún estando lejos de ellos. 

Mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la mansión, Rabastan se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Con quién estabas en tu habitación?- el rubio esbozó una mueca de sonrisa, que cualquiera que no le conociese la hubiera interpretado como inocente, mas era todo lo contrario.

-¿Conoces a Kingsley Shacklebolt?

-¿El auror novato?- Lucius pronunció aún más su sonrisa.

*****************************************************************************

Ver su rostro contorsionándose ante una deliciosa maniobra que aumentaba la palidez era sencilla y llanamente estimulante.

Pero más, y créeme, mucho más estimulante era ver a la puta ladrona de nombre llorando por el niño. Tan sólo ver su rostro redondo e infantil daba tal coraje al recordar los finos, estirados y aristocráticos rasgos de **su** Alice, que incitaba más y más a mover la varilla de aquí, para allá. Y luego por aquí. ¿Le sigues? Ver sus ojos vidriosos como lágrimas... oh, sí, eran lágrimas. Tal vez lloraba por dolor. Tal vez lloraba por el dolor de Frank, el asesino. No, no lloraba por ellos. Lágrimas llenas de miedo manaban de sus ojos redondos al divisar la pequeña figura borrosa que lloraba sin prestar más atención que al miedo que su progenitora parecía profesar. 

Rabastan miró excitado al suelo. Era como hacer el amor con Alice. Embriagante, poderoso, y jodidamente sádico. Pero poco a poco, los sentimientos de Rabastan fueron mezclándose en una interminable espiral de sensaciones, gritos, jadeos, gemidos, llantos, risas, hasta quedar uniformemente sólo una palabra: poder.

Poder, como venganza. Poder, como amor. Poder, como Alice. Pero simplemente poder. Como siempre debió ser.

Las manos de la mujer, aferrando un corazón inexistente sobre su pecho, comenzaron a suavizarse paulatinamente, mientras los gritos de su hijo y sus lágrimas iban en creces. Regocijante.

Miró a su alrededor. Su hermano y cuñada parecían estar en un estado parecido al suyo. Pero su amor no era otro que el propio. Y tal vez al Lord. De hecho, él también tenía amor por el Lord. Vida y muerte.

La boca de la esposa del asesino yacía entreabierta en una sonrisa inocente. Rabastan casi podría haber dicho que le causaba ternura. Excepto por el hecho de haber robado el nombre a algo tan bello como Alice. Bueno, tal vez _sí_ le daba ternura. Esa ternura que tienes cuando destrozas una muñeca de trapo, o entrecierras tan lentamente tus dedos en un blanco cuello que lastimas tu piel. En el blanco cuello de un niño. Sangre sucia, para ser precisos. Sí, la ladrona era ternura.

Su cabello rubio estaba sucio, sudado, manchado con sangre - de ella, de su hijo y del asesino -. Pero por más limpio que hubiese estado, jamás se compararía con el de Alice. La madre del niño que lloraba tenía firmes y gruesas hebras doradas, muy comunes. En cambio ella, sus delicados y muy frágiles cabellos que ante diversas luces eran plateados, blancos e imposiblemente rubios. Ver su cabello era sentir el éxtasis del Imperio en cada parte de tu cuerpo: incitante.

¿Cómo describir el 'maleficio' Cruciatus sin caer el placer de experimentarlo? El Crucio era sentir tu piel ardiendo cual fuego dentro de sí, era tu piel carcomida lentamente por las fauces del ser que más amas: tú mismo. El Cruciatus era experimentar las locuras más rebuscadas en tus gritos de dolor, por momentos al borde del placer y la sensualidad, era verte a ti mismo en el espejo de tus ojos y ver la realidad. El Cruciatus era _poder_. Poder, dolor y sufrimiento. Y no, no físico, irónicamente. El poder, el dolor y el sufrimiento de verte a ti mismo como en realidad eres: un débil ser en busca de amor y muerte.

¿Era el mismo poder el que experimentaban Bellatrix, tan hermosa y distante, y Rodolphus, prueba viva de la inteligencia y la cultura? Bellatrix, y su amor al borde por el Lord, desesperada por poseer a la estrella negra, deseando odiarlo, y amándolo cada día más. Bellatrix, y su cabello negro, fiel a todo principio. Bellatrix, y su necesidad de amor propio. ¿Qué motivó a Bellatrix a seguirlo?

Rodolphus, hermano de sangre; todo menos eso. Erudito en artes. Inteligencia imposible de sobrepasar. Rodolphus y sus ansias locas de poder. El amor por el Lord, casi tan grande como el propio. El amor al poder del Lord. Rodolphus, cultura y libros; noches en vela y gemidos de frustración y placer. Hermano de furia reprimida. ¿Qué impulsó a Rodolphus a no seguir su propio camino de poder?

Y los amaba. Amaba al Lord, a Bellatrix, a Alice, a Rodolphus, a sí mismo. Hasta podría decirse que amaba a Lucius. Y también sentía ternura por la vil ladrona. Y odio por el asesino. Inclusive cierto afecto paternal por el estúpido niño que aún lloraba por el miedo de su madre.

Sí, Rabastan podía ahora asegurar que estaba vivo. Lo dudaba de Bellatrix, de Rodolphus, e incluso de la esposa del asesino. Casi podía ver a _su _Alice sonriendo.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse. ¿Era el Lord? No, él estaba muerto. Bueno, casi muerto. Descoronado por el niño Potter. A Rodolphus le hubiese apasionado investigar y desmenuzar - no, no al pequeño; bueno, tal vez también - cada punto oscuro. Y lo hubiese hecho, de no haber sido por esa furia oscura de estimulaba cada nervio de su cuerpo en ese momento. ¿Estaba loco? ¿Su gran erudito, su mente? No quería creerlo.

Bellatrix hubiera buscado una parte de su estrella negra en el pequeño. Y se la hubiese arrebatado. Físicamente. ¿Podía ella ahora siquiera mirar hacia el exterior? ¿Tan adentrada estaba en su poder y desesperación? ¿Estaba su fiel Bellatrix loca? No quería creerlo.

Y luego lo comprendió. Todos habían enloquecido. Y por segunda vez, a las dos mismas personas se les había arrebatado un trozo de su corazón. Y ahora estaba vacío. Porque al menos la ladrona tenía demasiado amor por darle a su hijo, a pesar de no saberlo. Todo funcionaría, porque la ladrona amaba. Y esa pequeña molestia sabía que por más pequeño que fuera su regalo, sería lo más importante para él, porque era de su madre: porque ese niño la amaría como a nadie. Su desesperada Bellatrix y su inteligente Rodolphus estaban vacíos. Siempre lo habían estado.

Sólo había dos sobrevivientes. La madre, su sonrisa inocente y sus ojos redondos brillantes y perdidos. El hijo, dormido ante la acompasada respiración de la vida. Y ambos con tanto amor...

¿Podrían alguna vez alguno de los mortífagos entender ese amor?

Tal vez.

Porque un mortífago ama.

****

(( **CONTINUARÁ** ))

NOTAS/ Al iniciar este fic, pensé en hacerlo de sólo una parte. Al iniciar este capítulo, creí terminarlo aquí. Sin embargo, me pareció interesante dedicar una capítulo a Azkaban. El tercero será el último, lo prometo. (espero)

Por cierto, los reviews:

****

Loony Daidouji: Oye, lo diré bajito: yo también creo eso ñ.ñ Creo que hay un poquito de eso en el capítulo. ¿Cosas geniales? ¡Me sonrojo!

****

Agus: Con respecto a la redacción, espero no haberte defraudado. Lo que pasa es que mi estilo cambió muchísimo desde que escribí el primer capítulo. Si te puso la piel de gallina, supongo (sólo supongo) que este también. ¡Nos leemos!

****

Deimos: Mirá, yo no sé si te lo dije (no creo haber mencionado mi pésima memoria en los que respecta a capítulos y frases ñ.ñ), pero yo creo que los mortífagos hacían lo que ellos pensaban estaba bien, o sea, limpiar la sangre. Pues, la verdad que me imagino a Frank un amor de persona, pero estaba pasando por un momento difícil cuando escribí el fic, y lo demás es historia U_U No sé si te quedó muy claro cómo lo (más bien 'la') tortura, pero la verdad es que quedé más que satisfecha con el segundo capi ^^ . ¡Nos vemos! (seguro que cuando leas esto ya vas a saber todo ¬¬U)


	3. En la celda

Ops, hubo un gran hueco en el capítulo anterior. Olvidé por completo (sí, por completo) a Bartemius Crouch. Me sorprende que nadie lo haya notado (ni que la gran cantidad leyera el fic...). Entonces, una estúpida excusa mal argumentada: el pequeño, a pesar de ser mortífago, era inocente en ese asalto (y lo creían mentiroso... 9.9). Sólo estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. ¿Conformes? No lo creo. Yo tampoco.

Pido mil perdones por loe errores de ortografía, pues mi corrector está desactivado (mi pobre PC está realmente mal).

Bueno, agradezco su paciencia, y espero que les guste. Nuevamente ha quedado bastante corto, pero quería publicarlo de una vez, pues empezaba a desesperarme, ¿OK?

Cualquier duda/sugerencia/crítica/flame/etc./etc./etc./etc. son libres de mandar un review o un mail a kaoruteamohotmail.com.

****

TERCER CAPÍTULO: LA DIVINA COMEDIA

(o el exquisito horror de saber que serás por siempre la misma persona. Y tiemblas.)

- Los hijos de puta llegaron, señor.- un auror les llevaba hacia la mugrosa celda. Ni que a ellos les molestara.

Entre ellos tres había un mortífago mimado. El pequeño había sido agarrado cuando entró a alertar a Rabastan, Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Sus ojos, pardos y grandes, recorrían el lugar asustados, atemorizados, indescriptiblemente bellos.

Rabastan, la mirada fija en la pared una vez blanca, acariciaba con una mano su vientre, y con la otra el cabello de su hermano. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces. ¿Cómo era posible disfrutar del horror de saber que cuando salieras de allí tu alma sería encerrada en una jaula de cristal muy, pero muy pequeña? Tal vez en ese lugar brillante, el cual la gente asumía como ausencia, estaría el alma de Alice. O tal vez, si se concentraba mucho, podría ver sus ojos en la cueva oscura pero bella, recuerdos de terror, miedo infundido por un negro vacío, los ojos grises y almendrados de un alma muy brillante, encerrada siempre, siempre, en una jaula de cristal. _Su_ jaula de cristal. Oh, Alice, sólo debías esperar.

Rodolphus, su impecable túnica blanca sustituida por aquella que usó el día. Ese día. Como un espectro. Sus labios rojos, entreabiertos y con un fantasma de sangre. Lo habían golpeado. Y en sus ojos se veía el brillo de un Dark Lord que había cautivado su sangre, como amante cautiva a una mujer. Un brillo alumbrado por la pureza de todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos. En sus ojos veía un poder que siempre tuvo, y que su jaula pequeña de cristal no le permitió. Aquel poder que todos tenemos. Rodolphus sólo esperaba, paciente, sus manos meciéndose suavemente en el aire. Rodolphus esperaba, como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Tenía frío. Mucho, mucho frío. Su piel blanca le daba una sensibilidad increíble. Pero también le hacía sentir mucho. Ella no quería sentir. ¡No quería! Si no fuera por su piel, ella no sentiría a Sirius. ¡Claro! Debía arrancarse la piel. Despacio, para que él terminara de irse, y así ella no sentiría más. Si se arrancaba el tejido, una estrella negra huiría, y no querría verla, ni sentirla. Porque ella no lo vería, ni lo sentiría. Y sin Sirius, sería más efectiva a su Lord. Pero él se había ido. Y Sirius no. Sintió su dedo en la espalda; la piel se le erizó. ¡Maldita piel! Si sólo pudiera despojarse de ella en ese momento. ¡Cómo le gustaría que su piel fuese tan morena como la de Sirius! Así no tendría que sentir nada; ni frío, ni calor, ni la suciedad, es más, no sentiría amor. ¡¡No debía decir esa palabra!! ¡¡No debía pensarla!! No al menos para Sirius. ¡Tampoco debía pensar en él! "_Siriusiriusiriusiriusiriusiriusiriusiriusirius... ¡mierda!" _Claro, cuando su Lord volviera, le ayudaría a arrancarse la piel, para servirle como ella debiera haberlo hecho toda su vida. Casi podía ver su lengua vagando por cada parte de su cuerpo, recorriendo la piel, saciando el hambre de amor, el hambre de poder, y, tal vez, saciando el hambre de Sirius. Su piel blanca arremolinándose en la frialdad de su Lord, cada extremidad suya en la de él. Casi podía ver su rostro torturándola y amándola y poseyéndola, destruyendo su mente como siempre le hubiese gustado de alguien más; su rostro, una fría sangre sin color, ni sabor, ni olor, ni nada de nada, una fría sangre con poder, ese poder que absorbía todo lo demás, mirando sus ojos azules, carcomiendo la nada de cordura que en ella quedaba. ¡Pero ella no estaba loca! ¡No si se lo había dicho el mediasangre Lupin, o Potter, o Longbottom, o cualquiera de ellos! ¡Ellos no sabían lo que era ser una Black! ¡Ella no quería arrancarse la piel para estar cuerda! ¡Ella no...! Y, además, una persona loca no era tan inteligente para estar allí, en ese momento.

Pero tenía frío, tenía tanto frío... Y allí, acurrucada en un rincón oscuro, toda su cabellera negra tapando sus ojos, irritados y abiertos de par en par, intentando sacar alguna idea de su subconsciente para poder arrancarse la piel lenta, dolorosa y estéticamente. Como alas...

Se preguntó cómo haría para volar, si sus alas estaban rotas. Y en un momento de locura, se preguntó dónde estarían los demás, esos que se llamaban a sí mismos fieles mortífagos, los que devoran la muerte. Se preguntó cuántos de ellos merecerían aquel hermoso e importante título. Se preguntó si alguna vez volverían a su Lord, a reclamar su sangre, a buscar lo que ellos encontraron dentro de sus cuerpos y mentes; si es que tenían el valor suficiente. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que su frío se disipara, y pudiera sentir su carne. Sólo una vez más...

Tiritaba, esa piel cálida no estaba con ella, ni lo estaría nunca más.

Bartemius, o Barty, como solía llamarlo su madre, tiritaba también. Pero no de frío. De hecho, extrañaba el frío. Temblaba de terror y de odio y de amor. Necesitaba a su Lord, necesitaba su mirada y su piel de hierro. Su piel lechosa era seda gris, lágrimas cayendo por ella, un manantial de sueños marchitos. Todo se había terminado. Y que sus lágrimas sirvieran al menos para acoplar las de su madre, mecer su cabello y acariciar su rostro. Oh, cuánto los necesitaba. Seguía siendo el pequeño niño asustado, con miedo de vivir, con miedo de amar u odiar o sonreir a sí mismo. Sus ojos, con ese miedo terriblemente bello, recorrían los rostros de Rodolphus, Rabastan y Bellatrix. Había amado a Rodolphus por su inteligencia, por ser tan admirable, y por vestirse de blanco. Había amado a Rabastan porque sus ojos eran castaños, y porque sus ojos casi nunca brillaban. Y había amado a Bellatrix por su delgada línea de cordura, que le recordaba tanto a su Lord. Pero él todavía amaba a su Lord, como siempre. Y a su madre. Extrañaba sus pañuelos blancos...

El sueño se había terminado, y ahora debía volver a la realidad de su padre, que tanto había odiado desde que conoció al Lord, a Bellatrix, a Rodolphus y todos los verdaderos fieles. Pero el sueño se había acabado, y era hora de pisar el suelo gris, y enfrentar la verdad. ¡Extrañaba la utopía! Cuanto habían luchado por ella, y ahora, sólo porque su Lord había desaparecido por un tiempo, todos ellos habían negado sus sueños, y se entregaron a una verdad fea, impura y estremecedoramente gris. ¿Cuánto faltaba...? Tenía miedo.

Risas.

Risas y llantos fundidos en un arpegio hermoso que eran los sueños, ahora marchitos y rotos, pero aún vivos; justo como ellos. Risas nerviosas y llantos de felicidad, melodías amargas de una Causa. Todo parecía un sueño de invierno. O tal vez lo era. Ya no querían despertar. Él, su túnica manchada de blanco, sus ojos brillando como si el mismísimo Lord estuviera en él, aguardando un final inesperado, en sus labios sangre, saboreando el metálico sabor del poder perdido. Ella, sus uñas carcomidas y sus dedos prácticamente sangrando, mirando fijamente al vacío, esperando por una mirada que se atreviese a desafiarla, como siempre el negro lo había hecho. Él, ojos grises en los suyos azules, meciendo algo que ni siquiera él comprendía; observaba jaulas de cristal y cajitas musicales. Y él, sus ojos grandes viendo asustados pañuelos blancos y fría piel, amando cada uno, llorando por ellos; añorando ese vibrante dolor, seda gris deseando ser el hierro, estar en él.

El frío se intensificó dando paso a un caudal de almas encerradas, heladas y destrozadas. Bellatrix aún seguía mirando, perdida en su mar de cordura. Su gesto se endureció al sentir la verdad en cada ángulo de la habitación, demandando la suya propia. Su rostro, de nuevo hermoso, la frente en alto, los labios tan rojos como los de Rodolphus, inyectados en sangre como sus ojos aplomados; miró al abismo, y éste le devolvió la mirada. Una reina maldita.

Rabastan miraba sus manos, blancas, con bellas y delgadas líneas azul violáceo que las surcaban como ríos de vida. Ja, le habían enseñado que se llamaban venas, y que por allí fluía sangre. Pero Rodolphus le había dicho que no le hiciera caso, que, como siempre, los griegos tenían razón; las venas no tenían sangre, pues la sangre era vida en su más noble significado, y para él y todos ellos, la vida no existía, sino que eran puras mentiras. Y si Rodolphus lo decía, era verdad. Rabastan admiraba sus manos sin sangre, dejándose llevar por el imperceptible fluido de aire, avanzando con él hacia ninguna parte. ¿Sería así el beso? ¿Sería como uno de Alice? ¿O, sería como toda la gente decía, que te absorbían el alma por la boca, y después de eso, no existías más? Decían que estabas vivo pero muerto. Que estúpida frase. O tal vez estabas muerto pero vivo. Seguía siendo estúpida. Pero Rabastan se inclinaba por su propia teoría. Sí, la de la jaula de cristal. Le hubiese gustado más que fuera una cajita musical, así podría escuchar por toda la eternidad la voz de Alice cantándole donde estaría su oído.

De repente, extrañó la voz de Alice. Y sus ojos. Y su boca. Y sus pechos jóvenes. Bueno, la extrañó un poco más que siempre. Entonces, a Rabastan le dieron ganas gritar. De gritar y desgarrar su garganta de modo tal que nunca más tuviera que hablar sobre sueños rotos y Causas perdidas, ni sobre amores muertos y olvidados, ni de amores extraviados, débiles, y muy lejos de él, pero aún vivos. Si se arrancaba la garganta no tendría que decirle a Bellatrix que no se arrancara la piel, sólo asentiría con la cabeza y vería a esa reina maldita desmoronando un imperio de esperanzas vacías. Y sonreiría.

Pero luego lo pensó. Si se arrancaba la garganta, no podría gritar que tanto Alice como su Lord volverían. Mierda. Tendría que esperar.

Miró a su alrededor y vio devastación. Sus cabellos arrancados se mecían suavemente entre sus dedos, confundiéndose con los de su hermano, que miraba al vacío. Vio una vez más la sangre en su labio. Roja. Estaba confundido. ¿La sangre no estaba en el poder? ¿Y no era el poder algo totalmente abstracto? Rodolphus no debería tener sangre. Y tampoco Rabastan. Ni Bellatrix, ni siquiera Bartemius.

Por eso la sangre de su Lord era imperceptible, sin color ni olor ni sabor. Su Lord era poder.

Rodolphus. Sus manos en una danza agónica, entregadas al viciado aire que lo embriagaba. ¡Estaba tan sucio! Odiaba las cosas sucias. Era por eso que se había unido a la Causa. La suciedad debía ser eliminada del mundo. Oh, y la necesidad de poder, claro está. Bueno, en realidad el poder. Sus manos estaban prácticamente violetas. Hacía mucho frío allí. Recordó cómo su esposa Bellatrix tiritaba cada noche bajo su propio cuerpo, y cómo él tiritaba cuando ella lo hacía. ¿Cuántas veces se había amoldado a ella para ahuyentar tan sólo por un instante aquel fantasma negro y brillante? Tantas como Bellatrix se había amoldado al suyo para espantar sus tantos otros fantasmas. Su frágil Bellatrix. Era como el invierno, como el otoño y como mil mares llenos de dulce y fría ira. Como un árbol reseco de amor. Oh, sí, Rodolphus quería a Bellatrix. ¡Cuánto la quería! Ella era su escudo a la vida que no quería ver. Ella cerraba la puerta de su biblioteca para que nadie lo molestara cuando estudiaba, o cuando lloraba y su autoflagelaba. Daba igual. Ella leía su diario, y acunaba sus palabras con su voz átona. Ella le hacía olvidar por un momento su destructivo amor por el poder, por su Lord y por sí mismo. Ella era su sostén. ¡Cuánto la quería!

Relamió con suavidad la sangre roja, admirando esa hermosa ilusión de vida. Como siempre. El sabor metálico y fresco y agrio le recordaba a su Lord, y su infinito e insaciable amor.

Era como...

- Caminen. ¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!

Aurors. Muchos aurors.

Jaulas de cristal se veían a lo lejos.


	4. Esperanza

Tercera entrega de uno de las historias que más me han gustado hacer (aún siento que merece más reconocimiento... soy una ególatra). Lo de siempre, perdón por la tardanza, bla, bla, bla.

TERCER CAPÍTULO: LA DIVINA COMEDIA (o el exquisito horror de saber que serás por siempre la misma persona. Y tiemblas.)

Los hijos de puta llegaron, señor.- un auror les llevaba hacia la mugrosa celda. Ni que a ellos les molestara.

Entre ellos tres había un mortífago mimado. El pequeño había sido agarrado cuando entró a alertar a Rabastan, Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Sus ojos, pardos y grandes, recorrían el lugar asustados, atemorizados, indescriptiblemente bellos.

Rabastan, la mirada fija en la pared una vez blanca, acariciaba con una mano su vientre, y con la otra el cabello de su hermano. Sus ojos brillaban como pocas veces. ¿Cómo era posible disfrutar del horror de saber que cuando salieras de allí tu alma sería encerrada en una jaula de cristal muy, pero muy pequeña? Tal vez en ese lugar brillante, el cual la gente asumía como ausencia, estaría el alma de Alice. O tal vez, si se concentraba mucho, podría ver sus ojos en la cueva oscura pero bella, recuerdos de terror, miedo infundido por un negro vacío, los ojos grises y almendrados de un alma muy brillante, encerrada siempre, siempre, en una jaula de cristal. _Su_ jaula de cristal. Oh, Alice, sólo debías esperar.

Rodolphus, su impecable túnica blanca sustituida por aquella que usó el día. Ese día. Como un espectro. Sus labios rojos, entreabiertos y con un fantasma de sangre. Lo habían golpeado. Y en sus ojos se veía el brillo de un Dark Lord que había cautivado su sangre, como amante cautiva a una mujer. Un brillo alumbrado por la pureza de todas y cada una de las palabras de ambos. En sus ojos veía un poder que siempre tuvo, y que su jaula pequeña de cristal no le permitió. Aquel poder que todos tenemos. Rodolphus sólo esperaba, paciente, sus manos meciéndose suavemente en el aire. Rodolphus esperaba, como lo había hecho toda su vida.

Tenía frío. Mucho, mucho frío. Su piel blanca le daba una sensibilidad increíble. Pero también le hacía sentir mucho. Ella no quería sentir. ¡No quería! Si no fuera por su piel, ella no sentiría a Sirius. ¡Claro! Debía arrancarse la piel. Despacio, para que él terminara de irse, y así ella no sentiría más. Si se arrancaba el tejido, una estrella negra huiría, y no querría verla, ni sentirla. Porque ella no lo vería, ni lo sentiría. Y sin Sirius, sería más efectiva a su Lord. Pero él se había ido. Y Sirius no. Sintió su dedo en la espalda; la piel se le erizó. ¡Maldita piel!

Miró a su alrededor, buscándolo. Buscando entre tanta oscuridad enfermiza, un poco del negro veneno que llevaba dentro de sí. Pero sólo encontró el salado sabor del terror, su propia piel temblando. Arrancar. Destruir. Amar.

Bartemius, con sus ojos enormes abiertos, buscando una esperanza en sus lágrimas. Y nunca, nunca, la encontró. Vivir, morir, matar, odiar, amar, olvidar, perdonar. Pequeño, solo, esclavo y fugitivo, sin un solo resplandor a su alrededor, gritando en silencio su nombre, gritando su majestuosidad, gritando su propia cobardía.

Mamá, mamá, mamá...- gimiendo entre grito silenciosos.

Sus ojos abiertos, hundidos, espejo del terror que nunca vendría para él. Vacíos.

Esperanza. Eso.

Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Rabastan rieron secamente.

Esperanza. Eso.

Entre los gritos desgarradores del silencio, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y la piel de Bellatrix se sobrecogió hermosamente, acercándose al final. Ella se incorporó, llena de aplomo, del aplomo de _él_, de _su _sorna, llena de él. Por detrás los tres corderos, mártires orgullosos de una Causa que siempre fue.

Y Bellatrix caminó entre los muros y entró en la habitación.

Esperanza. Eso.

Estaría también en una jaula de cristal, como su estrella oscura. Y tal vez si ahora sintiera mucho frío, estarían en la misma.

Esperanza. Eso.


End file.
